Firework
by paolamendoza
Summary: AU / La vida de ella fue marcada en aquél terrible accidente, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado lo que le decían... mientras que él gritaba pidiendo ayuda o al menos... una inspiración.
1. Plastic bag

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_**

**_drifting t__hrough__ the wind wanting to start again?_**

**_

* * *

_**

_-No deberías estar tan cerca de esa cosa, te puede hacer daño.- comentó una chica rubia._

_-Nah, no pasa nada.- respondió indiferente su amiga, quien se encontraba recargada con el rostro muy junto a un matraz puesto sobre un mechero, en el que calentaban ácido clorhídrico y ácido sulfúrico._

_-Hablo en serio, Kari. Esa cosa puede explotar._

_-Relájate, Zoe. No pasará nada.- la rubia bufó dándose media vuela y yendo hacia otra mesa de trabajo._

_Kari siguió observando el líquido burbujear y cambiar de estado. Todo aquello de la química le parecía fascinante, amaba hacer eso. Mientras los compuestos iban reaccionando ella pensaba en el infinito micro mundo de electrones cambiando de un orbital a otro. Simplemente maravilloso._

_Su atención fue cautivada cuando el matraz empezó a temblar sobre el mechero, la chica volteó a donde su maestra pero se hallaba ocupada y decidió no interrumpirla, pensó que era normal. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado temprano a clase sabría que era el momento de apagar el mechero antes de que..._

_¡Zaz! Un fuerte cristalazo se escuchó y de pronto el laboratorio quedó lleno de humo._

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Kari!- gritó Zoe al ver a su amiga dar vueltas sobre el suelo y tallarse los ojos; una parte de su chaleco se estaba deshaciendo por el ácido._

_-¡Me arde!- gritó finalmente._

_De inmediato la maestra la llevó a la enfermería a que se enjugara los ojos y llamó a una ambulancia, pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde..._

**_..._**

-¡Kari!- con un fuerte estremecimiento, la aludida volteó hacia su lado izquierdo.- ¿Otra vez perdida en tus pensamientos?

-Pues...

-Buen día, clase.- se escuchó una voz masculina por todo el salón acompañada del azote de la puerta.

-Buen día.- contestaron algunos.

El joven maestro acomodó su maletín sobre el escritorio y encendió el proyector para iniciar con su cátedra.

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, acabo de graduarme de maestría hace menos de tres meses y les impartiré el curso de Polímeros durante este semestre.- los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos al verle, especialmente el género femenino.

-¿Por qué todos están tan callados?- susurró Kari a su lado izquierdo, donde sabía que Zoe siempre se sentaba.

-Shh.- la calló la rubia.

-Me encuentro estudiando Doctorado en Polímeros Avanzados, así que cualquier duda que les surja o si no entienden mi forma de explicar pido atentamente que me lo hagan saber de inmediato al menos que quieran atrasarse y dejar todo hasta el final.- prosiguió el rubio profesor.

Había un toque de sensualidad en su voz. Kari pensó que no pasaba de los 30. Después de años de práctica, le era fácil adivinar la edad de una persona con tan sólo oírla.

Así, con una breve presentación e introducción al curso, inició el día para ella. La clase le pareció bastante entretenida, además de que los Polímeros son sus materiales favoritos.

Para ella, que su sentido del audio estaba bien agudizado, le pareció demasiado curioso que durante los cincuenta minutos de clase no se escuchara ni un sólo murmullo. De vez en cuando, leves suspiros se escapaban de boca de sus compañeras.

-Zoe.- habló Kari, cuando la clase finalizó, estaba guardando sus cosas para cambiar de aula.

-¿Si?- respondió la rubia, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

-¿Por qué todos estaban tan serios? ¿Cómo es el nuevo maestro?

-¿Es que no lo viste? ¡Está guapísimo! Él...- de pronto Zoe se detuvo, recapitulando las palabras dichas, que para Kari no pasaron desapercibidas.- Lo... lo siento... yo.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.- respondió Hikari, seriamente.

Sabía que no era culpa de su amiga y que la intención con que lo dijo no fue para hacerla sentir mal ni mucho menos. Zoe era distraída por naturaleza y luego de seis años conviviendo con ella de esa manera, cosas como la que acababan de ocurrir las dejaba pasar por alto.

Después de todo, Kari estaba consciente de que había sido su responsabilidad. Fue advertida que se alejara de ese mechero y no quiso hacer caso... lo único que deseaba ahora era poder regresar el tiempo y haber obedecido, haberse quitado y recuperar su vista...

* * *

**Desde que escuché la canción me ha encantado, me gusta mucho la letra y hace ya casi tres semanas que iba en el camión mensajeando con mi prima le dije: "Se me acaba de ocurrir una historia genial *O*" y aquí está... :) cuenta con diez capítulos, ya los tengo en una libreta sólo me dedico a pasarlos a mi lap xD dejen review si les gusta y si no, también! :D**


	2. Paper thin

**_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_**

**_like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_**

* * *

-Zoe, ¿podrías acompañarme al baño antes de entrar?- preguntó Kari. Ambas chicas se encontraban casi terminando su almuerzo en la cafetería.

-Sabes que sí.

Después de botar la basura en los contenedores, salieron de ahí. Zoe caminaba un poco más lento de lo normal, Kari apoyó su mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo de la rubia.

-Listo.- dijo Zoe, una vez entraron al baño.- ¿Te ayudo con el bastón?

-No, gracias. Con esto sí puedo.- sonrió Hikari.

Sacó su pequeño bastón de la mochila y lo desarmó. Entró a un cubículo mientras Zoe se arreglaba el cabello y se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Muero de ganas de ver al papasito del profesor Takaishi.- comentó graciosamente. Kari soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué?

-¿Te das cuenta de que si alguien te escucha y le comenta eso te meterás en un buen lío?- se escuchó el jalar de la cadena y Kari salió, apoyada en su bastón se acercó al lavabo, ya conocía bien el lugar.

-¡Ay! No creo que alguien se atreva a hacer eso, es como que, todas estamos así tirando baba por él.

-Debe ser muy guapo.- suspiró melancólica.

-¿Recuerdas a Leonardo DiCaprio en Titanic?- preguntó la rubia.

-Ajá.

-Bueno, así es. Una réplica exacta.

-Ahora todo queda más claro para mí.- ambas empezaron a reír.

-Ven acá.- dijo Zoe, jalando a Kari del brazo.

-¿Qué?

-Te voy a poner algo de brillo en los labios.

-No, no, no...

-Sí, yo no acepto no como respuesta, te verás más linda de lo que ya eres.- con un refunfuño, Kari se dejó poner el labial.

Salieron del baño segundos antes de ver a su profesor entrar al aula. Zoe condujo a Kari hasta su asiento y la ayudó a acomodarse, aunque era innecesario ya que estaba familiarizada con cada movimiento que debía hacer.

-Buen día, clase.- dijo Takeru, se sentó sobre el escritorio.- Por hoy no pondré el proyector, quiero que me hablen sobre el Polímero que más les agrade y me digan por qué.

Hubo silencio.

-Vamos, debe haber alguien que se atreva.- miró atentamente a cada estudiante. Recordando los días en que él se encontraba en ese lugar. De pronto, una cabellera castaña llamó su atención, no recordaba haberla visto el día anterior. La chica miraba fijamente hacia el pizarrón. Tenía un semblante dulce, pacífico y algo... triste.

Como si hubiese sido invocada a hablar por sus pensamientos, ella levantó la mano.

-Sí, señorita...

-Eres tú, Kari.- susurró Zoe.

-Yagami. Hikari Yagami.

-Adelante, ¿de qué quiere platicarme?

-Polietileno...

Y así, Kari se agarró diciendo todo lo que conocía sobre el material, dio detalles que, para una estudiante regular de facultad, le eran desconocidos. ¿El secreto? Kari adoraba leer. Desde el primer año en que supo que no volvería a recuperar la vista decidió aprender braile, tanto a escribir como a leer. Su hermano le regaló muchos libros de química y ciencia y fue él quien la animó a inscribirse en la facultad y que siguiera sus sueños, sin importar sus limitantes.

-Excelente, señorita Yagami.- sonrió Takeru, la chica se sonrojó ante el halago.- ¿Alguien más?

Fueron pocos los que se atrevieron a hablar tan detalladamente como Hikari, pero a fin de cuentas, cada uno habló. Los cincuenta minutos pasaron volando. Al final, el maestro les dio un aviso.

-¿Alguno de ustedes está haciendo prácticas?- poco más de la mitad del salón levantó la mano.

-Si a alguien le interesa, ocupo un practicante que me ayude con el laboratorio y la oficina. Saben en donde encontrarme. Es una oportunidad para ustedes.- algunos asintieron.- Nos vemos mañana.

Tras esa despedida, Takeru salió del aula.

-Deberíamos entrar.- comentó Zoe.

-¿A dónde?

-De practicantes.

-Estás loca.- rió Kari.- Tú no tienes lo que se llaman buenas calificaciones y yo...

-¿Ya vas a empezar?

-Es que es la verdad, Zoe. ¿Cómo podría trabajar en un laboratorio? Ahí es estar lavando recipientes, calentando sustancias, chequeando cantidades exactas, yo...

-Kari.- la cortó Zoe.- Eres la alumna más inteligente de ésta clase. Has leído demasiado, esto te encanta, date la oportunidad, te lo mereces.- la chica se mordió los labios.

La rubia tenía razón. Desde que entró a la escuela, el director le pidió que no se sintiera mal por su condición y que si alguien intentaba humillarla de inmediato se lo hiciera saber.

Pero esto era diferente, aquí la única culpable de hacerla sentir mal era ella misma.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. Hear a thing

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing**_

* * *

-¡Ya te dije que no, Eli! No vas a quedarte en ninguna parte.- gritó Takeru.

-¡Argh! ¡Estoy harta! Nunca me dejas salir, no me dejas traer amigas...

-No me levantes la voz señorita.- ordenó duramente.

La joven, de tan sólo 12 años, caminaba apresurada por el pasillo hasta la cocina mientras su tío la seguía.

-Que tú vivas aburrido y no tengas amigos que te aguanten no es mi culpa. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, tío, sólo te estoy avisando que hoy no dormiré aquí.- decidida, rebelde, llena de coraje y sin importarle las consecuencias. Así era Eli, idéntica a su padre, Matt.

Takeru se había encargado de ella desde hacía dos años, al principio todo parecía normal, fácil. Pero cuando la chica entró a la pubertad y esa etapa de cambios, todo se volvió un caos. Ahora era costumbre escuchar gritos, verles enojados, o incluso que pasaran días y no se dirigieran la palabra.

El rubio era un inexperto en el tema, por algo no quería ser padre. No sabía cómo tratar a los adolescentes y mucho menos a una chica.

Los bucles dorados caían sobre su espalda, se había estirado bastante y las proporciones de su cuerpo habían cambiado mucho. Evidentemente Eli Ishida ya no era una niña, aunque por su rostro angelical y la inocencia que aún conservaba no podía llamársele mujer.

-Bien, tú ganas.- se rindió el rubio.- Pero yo te llevo a casa de tu amiga, sólo acompáñame al laboratorio porque olvidé mi celular.

-Como quieras.- espetó indiferente mientras se comía un cereal.

Minutos más tarde salieron de ahí. Takeru condujo en silencio. Eli por su parte, se puso los audífonos y se encerró en ese mágico mundo lleno de fantasías que la música le regalaba con cada melodía.

-Quédate aquí, no tardo.- dijo él.

Pero ella pareció no escuchar. Bajó del auto, dando un fuerte portazo que provocó que a Takeru le hirviera la sangre pero no dijo más. Entraron al laboratorio, él fue a su oficina mientras ella se quedó curioseando por ahí.

Dos muchachas fueron a la oficina de Takeru para preguntarle algo.

-Buen día.- saludaron a coro.

-Oh, bueno día, señoritas.- saludó sorprendido.- No esperaba verlas tan temprano.

-En realidad hemos venido separadas.- dijo una chica de lentes.- Yo vengo a preguntar si aún ocupa practicantes y ella...- volteó curiosa.

-Tengo una duda sobre la tarea.- dijo Kari.

-Bien, vamos al laboratorio y ahí platicamos.

Tras tomar sus cosas y cerrar su oficina, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo. Eli había encendido un ordenador y estaba chequeando su correo. Takeru suspiró.

-¿Cuál es su duda, señorita Yagami?

-Lo que encargó, ¿lo quiere impreso o en un CD? ¿O prefiere que se lo enviemos a su correo?

-Impreso, está bien.- la chica asintió. Pero no dijo más, esperaba a Yolei para que la ayudara a regresar con Zoe.

-¿Y usted señorita? ¿Conoce el material del laboratorio?

-Ah pues...- Takeru sonrió, conocía bien esa respuesta, era un no.

-Dígame, ¿cómo se llama esto?- dijo, mostrándole un recipiente. La chica abrió los ojos y se puso nerviosa.- ¿Y bien?

-Es... es un vial.- aquello fue más pregunta que afirmación.

-No.- dijo él, juguetonamente. Yolei lo miraba apenada, realmente no sabía nada sobre laboratorios, odiaba la química, pero la idea de trabajar junto a él la había movido a hacer aquello, de lo cual ahora se arrepentía.

-Maestro, ¿me permite...?- Kari extendió las manos, esperando que le pasara el recipiente, Takeru y Yolei se miraron curiosos, él se lo dio.

Hikari lo inspeccionó bien, tocó cada detalle. Sabía lo que era.

-Es un matraz aforado de 10 mL.- afirmó. Takeru se lo quitó de las manos y le dio otro, pero más pequeño.

-¿Y éste?- preguntó.

-Es un vial, de 22 mL.

-¿Sabe para qué se usa, señorita Yagami?

-Sí, en éstos se colocan mezclas homogéneas que se desee separar por centrifugado.

El rubio se quedó tan sorprendido como Yolei.

-Veo que ya me ganaron.- dijo la chica de lentes. Takeru sonrió.

-Le sugiero que consiga trabajar en lo que ama, o de lo contrario vivirá batallando.- la chica asintió.- Si me disculpa, me encantaría platicar con la señorita Yagami.

-Claro. Estaré afuera, Kari.- dijo Yolei, apretando la mano de su amiga.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que lo único que Kari escuchaba era el rechinido del vidrio y las puertas de las gavetas cuando Takeru guardó el material.

-Bien, dígame cómo es que sabe tanto, señorita.

-Pues antes de que...- tragó saliva.- Me la pasaba metida en los laboratorios, la química siempre me ha gustado, por eso es que conozco bien el material.

-De verdad la reconozco, me sorprenden sus habilidades.- la chica sonrió.- ¿Ha considerado el hacer prácticas?

-Lo he pensado, pero...

-¿Sí?- Takeru la observó. La verdad es que Hikari era un chica lindísima, que emanaba una luz inmensa.

-La verdad, maestro, dudo que pueda serle útil a alguien en mis condiciones.

-Pues eres perfecta para mí.- se le escapó a Takeru, Kari se sonrojó.- Me refiero a que... es la primer chica que viene y en verdad conoce de lo que se trata esto.- ella asintió pensativa.- Anímese, yo estaría encantado de que se quede.

-Pero...

-No me importan, señorita Yagami, sus condiciones. He dicho que usted es perfecta para éste puesto. Pero le doy tiempo de que lo piense.

La chica bajó el rostro conteniendo las ganas de llorar, es que parecía que al fin, luego de años de estar gritando: ¡Aquí estoy, alguien ayúdeme! Había sido escuchada.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Takeru, tomándole la mano.

-Es sólo que, este es el sueño de mi vida, trabajar en un laboratorio y por mucho tiempo pensé que jamás podría lograrlo y...- se le quebró la voz. Takeru sonrió.

-Bienvenida al laboratorio, señorita Yagami.- la chica sonrió.

-Por favor, dígame Kari.

-Tío, ¿sabes cómo copiar una imagen que no se puede pegar?- se acercó Eli.

-No.

-Es con imprimir pantalla.- dijo Hikari. Ambos rubios la miraron.

-Hay una tecla que dice Impr pant...

-Mejor ven y acá me dices.- Eli estiró un poco a Kari de la mano y la condujo hasta el ordenador, acomodando una silla a su lado. Hikari le explicó cómo hacerlo y algunos otros trucos más mientras Takeru las contemplaba y en el fondo agradecía que alguien lo hubiese escuchado y la ayuda que necesitaba hubiera llegado.

* * *

**¿Alguna vez se les ha ocurrido escribir en base a una canción? Por lo que ven a mí sí xD y ¿saben qué? Me está encantandoooo! :D espero que a uds. también!**

**Dejen review por favor ^^**


	4. Chance for you

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**'cause there's a spark in you?**_

* * *

-Kari, ¿podrías comunicarme con el señor Adams? Dile que hablas de mi parte.- preguntó Takeru, acercándose al escritorio donde la castaña estaba.

-Enseguida.- sonrió.

-Por cierto, lamento no haberte saludado esta mañana.- se inclinó un poco acercándose a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Kari se estremeció al oler la fuerte fragancia que él portaba.

-Bue... buenos días.- titubeó. Tomó el teléfono y, conociendo claramente en dónde estaban las teclas, marcó.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que ella entró como ayudante de Takeru. Al principio le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a las instalaciones, el hecho de no tener a Zoe o Yolei cerca para que la acompañaran al baño o le trajesen un refresco si se le antojaba era lo que más le frustraba. Pero a fin de cuentas, nunca estaba sola. Para suerte de ella, Eli iba casi a diario a visitarla. Después del colegio, en vez de irse por ahí con sus amigas y regresar a altas horas de la noche, fastidiando a su tío, prefería ir a platicar con Kari, llevarle galletas y aprender de las muchas experiencias que la joven había pasado en su adolescencia.

Takeru no podía más que agradecer la luz que Kari representaba en su vida. Aunque de vez en cuando discutía con Eli, las peleas habían disminuido considerablemente e incluso un día la rubia le pidió que le ayudara con su tarea.

-El señor Adams espera en la línea.- gritó Kari. El pequeño cubículo en donde se encontraba estaba a una mínima distancia de la oficina de su profesor.

-Gracias, ya tomo la llamada.

Al escuchar la voz de Takeru por el auricular, Kari colgó el teléfono. Prosiguió leyendo Ciencia de los materiales, tendría examen de Polímeros dentro de cinco horas y quería salir lo mejor posible, ya que, pensaba que sería una vergüenza reprobar y que su maestro la viera a diario.

-No deberías estudiar tanto, el examen está demasiado sencillo.- Kari se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su profesor.

-Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, no has hecho algo malo.- sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la chica.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Algo.- murmuró.

-Vamos a comer. Yo invito.- Kari sonrió. Takeru la ayudó a salir de ahí, enredó un brazo de la chica con uno suyo y caminó hasta el ascensor.- ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Lo que sea está bien.

Salieron del edificio. El rubio la ayudó a subir a su carro y arrancó hasta uno de sus restaurantes favoritos: McDonald's.

La mitad del camino se fueron muy callados. Kari se sentía incómoda y es que era la primera vez que un maestro la invitaba a comer, ¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? No era tonta, ella nunca se andaba con rodeos en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trataba, sabía que Takeru ponía su mundo de cabeza y le encantaba, pero ¡seguía representando su autoridad! Se encontraba en un dilema mental.

-¿Por qué vas tan seria?- preguntó de pronto el rubio.- No voy a comerte.- rió.

-La verdad me siento muy extraña, no todos los días voy a comer con mi maestro favorito y me siento incómoda.

-¿Así que soy tu maestro favorito?- preguntó volteando a verla. Ella se ruborizó.

-S... sí.

-Bien. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con quitar formalidades? Deja de llamarme maestro y de hablarme de usted, ¿sí? Dime TK.- la chica sonrió.

Llegaron al restaurante. Takeru fue quien ordenó y condujo a Kari hasta una mesa apartada en una esquina junto a un ventanal. Enseguida les llevaron la orden que empezaron a comer en silencio.

-Kari...- comentó TK, casi finalizando su hamburguesa.

-¿Si?- la chica llevaba poco más de la mitad de la suya.

-¿Es oportuno que pregunte qué fue lo que te pasó?- Kari se quedó en silencio muy pensativa hasta que asintió.

-Fue hace 5 años, yo tenía 16 recién cumplidos. Estaba en un laboratorio en la preparatoria calentando ácidos; no me percaté de que la maestra dijo que apenas empezaran a bullir apagara el mechero y lo dejé así... yo...- hubo silencio, se le quebró la voz.

-Está bien, no tienes que contarme si no quieres.- Kari suspiró largamente.

-En ese entonces tenía la costumbre de acercarme a ver los compuestos reaccionar. El matraz no soportó mucho y explotó en mi rostro.

-Ya veo.- comentó con pena.- ¿Y han intentado operarte?

-Dos veces, pero no resultó.

Silencio. Siguieron comiendo.

-¿Y cómo fue que elegiste seguir con la química?- preguntó TK al hacer bolita la envoltura de su comida.

-Me encanta. No hay algo que me apasione más que esto.- exclamó emocionada.- Aunque sé que difícilmente tendré oportunidad de trabajar.

-Eso no es verdad. Eres una mujer eficiente, Kari.- la chica sonrió ruborizada ante el halago.

-Gracias, supongo. Pero es la verdad, estoy consiente de las posibilidades que tengo.

-Yo diría que de las no posibilidades.- murmuró TK. Kari se mantuvo seria, enrollando de igual forma su envoltura.- ¿Has pensando en volver a operarte?

-No. Mi caso está cerrado, no volveré a ver.- comentó pesimista.- Es mejor sobrellevar la vida así, además...- sonrió como para ella misma.- La vida se disfruta de una forma diferente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

La chica se recargó sobre el asiento.

-Pues verás, los primeros meses así me la pasaba llorando y quejándome de no haber disfrutado de momentos tan únicos y pequeños como lo son un anochecer, un día de lluvia, las mariposas volar, etc. Aunque ahora extraño mucho eso, vivo mi día disfrutando de cada cosa que puedo sentir, como el sol, el viento, el trinar de las aves...

-¿Entonces es verdad que los demás sentidos se agudizan al faltar uno?- preguntó curioso.

-Síp. Y no te voy a negar...- Kari comenzó a hablar con mucha confianza.- Que hay cosas que me deprimen, como el hecho de saber que no podré casarme, tener una familia, ver un atardecer en la playa, realizar alguna innovación científica...

-¿Y quién dijo que no puedes?- la chica dudó su respuesta.

-Pues la vida misma.- afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pese a ello hago mi mejor esfuerzo por disfrutar de todo lo demás.

-Vaya que eres negativa.- rió TK, pero no a modo de burla.- Eres una mujer guapísima, no sólo por fuera sino por dentro también. Estoy seguro que quien se case contigo, se saca la lotería, así de sencillo, porque además de bella eres inteligente, cálida y sensible.

Kari se inmutó al oír eso. ¿Acaso era verdad? Ella nunca, ni aún con vista, se había dado cuenta. Sintió un revoloteo en el estómago y no precisamente por la comida. Sintió arder sus mejillas y se mordió el labio reprimiendo la inmensa sonrisa que quería quedar al descubierto.

-Nunca te menosprecies, Kari.- prosiguió TK, esta vez se atrevió a tomarle una mano.- Emanas luz a donde quiera que vas. En mi vida eres...- cayó al recordar de nuevo que era su estudiante y no una _cita_.- Eres una bendición.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó curiosa.

Takeru tragó saliva antes de proseguir.

-Verás, cuando te conocí yo llevaba o mejor dicho, no tenía relación con Eli. Todo el tiempo gritábamos, peléabamos y discutíamos por necedades. Pero algo sucedió cuando ella te conoció, creo que el verte a diario, el estar contigo le ha hecho el mayor bien de su vida. Ahora se ha vuelto comprensiva, dedicada... creo que, sin que te des cuenta, la estás enseñando a disfrutar la vida.

A Kari se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Y yo no puedo más que estar agradecido con el Universo por haberte puesto en mi camino. De verdad, Kari, día a día me enseñas tantas cosas...- TK sintió muchas ganas de acercarse a besarla.

¡Pero qué idiota! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Kari era su alumna y si alguien llegaba a verlos se meterían en un enorme problema. Debía reparar lo que estaba haciendo, retomar la relación maestro-alumna. No podía darse el lujo de tratarla así y exponerla a un terrible castigo. Su mente decía aléjate pero su corazón gritaba: bésala.

* * *

**¿Les había comentado que ésta historia se irá rápido? Jajaja dije: "No tanto drama ni rodeos... a lo que voy!" disfrútenlo y dejen review :D**

**P**

**O**

**R**

**F**

**A**

**V**

**O**

**R**


	5. Own the night

_**You just gotta ignite the light **__**and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night **__**like the 4**__**th**__** of July**_

* * *

-¿Aún no sientes náuseas?- preguntó TK, ayudando a Kari a bajar de una silla voladora.

-¡No!- exclamó emocionada.- De hecho quiero subirme de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la séptima vez! No me hagas repetirlo.- la chica estalló a carcajadas.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Sentir mis pies en la tierra.- dijo TK.

Kari pensó un momento en lo que hacía, su agradable profesor la había invitado a la feria, ¿corría riesgos? Sí, bastantes. Ya suficiente se hablaba de la relación que llevaba con él pero esto, a ambos, pareció no importarles. Además, era sólo una salida fuera de las instalaciones escolares.

-¡Tío ven acá!- llegó de pronto Eli haciendo que Kari se sobresaltara de un susto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven! Tienes que subirte a éste juego.- la adolescente lo jaló del brazo, pero por mucho empeño que puso no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro. TK la siguió hasta que llegaron frente al dichoso juego mecánico.- ¡Súbete conmigo!

-¿Estás loca! No quiero morir tan joven.

El juego constaba de una rueda que se balanceaba a los lados al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas en su eje central, era llamado _Boomerang._

-¡Andále! Kari, dile que se suba conmigo, ¿sí?- la aludida sonrió. Aprovechando que iba escoltada por TK, cariñosamente le acarició el brazo.

-¡Ah no! Ni lo pienses.- dijo el rubio, algo acobardado.

-Por favor, maestro. Hágalo por mí.- Eli sonrió.

La chiquilla había notado que cada vez que Kari utilizaba ese tono de voz y esa forma de hablar, TK siempre cedía. Siempre.

-Bien, ustedes ganan.- ambas soltaron un gritillo y fueron a formarse.

Apenas hubo salido del juego, Takeru corrió a un baño a vomitar. Eli y Kari estaban hechas un mar de risa esperándolo.

-Pobre TK.- comentó Kari, tomando algo de aire.

-¡Bah! Es un tonto que nunca ha tenido estómago para ésta clase de aventuras.- volvió a reír Eli.

-Pequeña, ¿me haces un favor?

-Sí, pero te costará.- bromeó la chiquilla, Kari sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me acompañas al baño?

-Puff, eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.

Eli pasó uno de sus delgados brazos por el de Kari y la condujo a los sanitarios.

Comenzaba a anochecer, ya el aire fresco corría con más rapidez. Siguieron caminando por el parque para que a TK se le asentara el estómago, de vez en cuando se detenían esperando a Eli a que subiera a un juego.

-¡Esa es mi canción favorita!- exclamó Kari de pronto. A lo lejos se escuchaba una melodía comenzar.- ¿En dónde es?

-Me parece que es...- TK enfocó bien la vista de donde provenía el sonido, mucha gente se acercaba ahí.- Un concurso de baile.

-¿Podemos ir?- la chica se mostró tan contenta que su joven profesor no quiso arruinarle el momento. Sólo sonrió.

-Bien. Eli, ¿te quedas haciendo fila?

-Claro, claro. Ustedes vayan.- respondió feliz la pequeña.

TK llevó a Kari hasta allá. Se acomodó en un espacio donde la gente no se movía mucho. Posó sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la chica mientras ella cruzaba las suyas por el cuello de su adorado profesor. El rubio comenzó a balancearse suavemente al ritmo de la música liderando el baile.

-No sabía que eras buen bailarín.- comentó Kari, sintiéndose flotar.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, bonita.- se le escapó decir, la chica se ruborizó toda.

Siguieron moviéndose en silencio.

-Esta es la canción que quiero en mi boda.- comentó ella.- Si es que llego a tener una.- suspiró melancólica.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Nunca he considerado el matrimonio como una opción para mí.

-¿Por qué?

Silencio.

-¿Por tu condición?- preguntó TK. Ella asintió.- Kari, no tienes que castigarte de esa manera.

-Pero es que nadie querrá estar con una...

-¡Kari!- el rubio se detuvo un momento y la tomó por los hombros.- Quiero que te grabes bien esto: No vivir en el presente y no tomar riesgos, es como estar frente a un cauce de agua y esperar a que se seque para cruzarlo.

-Pe...

-Eres una mujer lindísima, no te limites a vivir experiencias que sólo aquí en este mundo podrás tener, al diablo con los tipos que no se atrevan a valorarte.

Kari se quedó sin palabras; con semejantes argumentos era obvio que no podía discutir. TK volvió a retomar su pose y continuaron bailando.

-Muchas gracias.- susurró ella.

-No tienes que darlas, bonita. Todo lo que dije es verdad.

La chica sonrió. Y en un impulso movido por muchas emociones, TK se inclinó a besarla, con pasión, con dulzura, con cariño, con necesidad. Y mientras ambos se sumergían en ese mágico mundo no se percataron de que a los lejos, una pequeña adolescente, los contemplaba con emoción.

* * *

**Boom, boom, boom... even brighter than the moon, moon, moon (8) estoy mega inspiradaaaaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por dejar reviews, me encanta que les encante mi historia, ¿les digo un secreto? ¡A mí me fascina! Jajajaja...**

**Btw, para éste capi tmb me inspiré en la canción Because you loved me - Celine Dion. De hecho es la que Kari quiere para su boda xD y yo para la mía jajaja...**

**Que pasen excelente fin de semana, a comer hamburguesas #hedichoo :p**


	6. You're worth

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show'em what you're worth**_

_**Make'em go, oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

* * *

-_¿Qué hice? Esto no debió ocurrir, no... pero, ¿cómo le digo a mi corazón que lo saque de ahí? ¿Cómo le ordeno a mi mente que deje de pensar en él? ¿Cómo? TK..._

Envuelta en una batalla interna, Kari se remolineaba en su cama desde hacía dos horas. Se había acomodado en mil y un posiciones distintas, usó todos los remedios caseros para poder conciliar el sueño pero nada.

Decidió sentarse, se llevó las manos para apartarse el cabello del rostro y lo sacudió desesperada. No era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía pero sí le molestaba mucho. No era la clase de experiencia que anhelaba atravesar.

-_Además es mi maestro... y yo... no lo haré perder su tiempo conmigo, oh no..._

Y aquí estaba, como anteriormente sucedía, su mente atormentándola, ¿por qué? Porque le funcionaba hacerse víctima de las circunstancias, una mártir. La mente siempre recurrirá a la salida fácil...

-¡Kari!- exclamó TK antes de subir a su auto; a lo lejos vio a la chica de pie, esperando a Zoe.

-Diablos.- exclamó Kari, sintiéndose patéticamente nerviosa. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera...- el rubio corrió hacia ella y la giró de un brazo.- ¿Dónde te has metido? Hace una semana que no te apareces en el laboratorio, tu celular siempre está apagado y...

-Porque no deseo verlo más, profesor Takaishi.- espetó seriamente.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy en proceso de dar de baja su clase porque...

-¿Por qué, Kari?- la enfrentó TK, tomándola por los hombros, la chica se estremeció al contacto.- ¿Porque tienes miedo de lo que dirán si se enteran que...?

-No.- lo cortó ella.- No es eso.

Se formó un incómodo silencio en que ella sacó un largo suspiro. TK la contemplaba feliz de tenerla cerca nuevamente.

-Entonces... ¿qué es, bonita?- preguntó dulcemente, soltándola un poco.

-Es que... ya no deseo estar cerca de ti. Perdóname, pero es lo mejor para los dos. Un día me lo agradecerás.- intentó darse la vuelta pero él no se lo permitió.

-¿De qué hablas? Es que sigo sin entender...

-¡No seas tonto! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!

-Kari...

-Lo de la feria no debió suceder, nada de esto debería estar pasando, soy una tonta que me dejé llevar por la ilusión y...- en ese momento, TK la calló con un beso. Tierno, dulce, corto, pero a fin de cuentas un beso.

-Bonita, yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo sucedido. Me gustas, Kari. Y mucho.- ella suspiró.- No comprendo esa maña que tienes de castigarte creyendo que no mereces darte una oportunidad de ser feliz. Date cuenta que eres...

TK levantó la vista, Zoe se acercaba lentamente mientras bebía su refresco.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa y quiero estar contigo.

-Es que...

-Bueno, señorita Yagami. Ha sido un placer platicar con usted sobre el proyecto, ahora la dejo en manos de su compañera Orimoto.- Kari entendió perfectamente el mensaje y no dijo más, sólo asintió.- ¿La espero mañana en el laboratorio?

-S... sí.

-Excelente. Que pasen una buena tarde.

-Adiós, profesor.- se despidió Zoe, tomando a su amiga del hombro.

-_A ver... curación de la ceguera... queratoplastia... _¡Bingo!- exclamó TK emocionado.

-Tío, ¿qué pasa?- Eli salió de su cuarto corriendo, llevaba untada la cara con mascarilla de aguacate.

-¡Kari tiene solución!- dijo, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿Eh?

La chiquilla arrimó una silla junto a la de Takeru.

-Estaba buscando algo para tratar la ceguera de Kari, una vez me dijo que la habían operado y no había servido.

-Ajá.

-Pero aquí está, sólo necesita un trasplante de córneas.

-¡Ah, qué sencillo! ¿verdad?- rió sarcásticamente.

-Eli...

-Vale, lo siento. Es que...- sonrió.- Una operación así no es cualquier cosa y si Kari no acepta...

-Oh, sí que lo hará.- aseguró TK.- Sí que lo hará...

* * *

**Hola chicos! Soy tan feliz porque ya se pudo arreglar el cochino error y puedo subir historias nuevamente ^^**

**Les dejo este corto capítulo... es un parte-aguas en la historia; no tengo internet en mi casa T_T y estoy desde el trabajo, para que vean cuánto los quiero que dejo las nanopartículas por ustedes...**


	7. Let your colors burst

_**Baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go oh, oh, oh!**_

_**You're gonna leave'em fallin' down-own-own**_

* * *

-Me encanta que hayas venido.- susurró TK al oído de Kari, la chica se estremeció riendo.

-Y a mí me encanta estar aquí...- suspiró.- Podría estar así por la eternidad.

Ambos se encontraban dentro del laboratorio. Ya el personal se había retirado y sólo quedaban uno par de vigilantes cuidando la entrada de aquél famoso centro de investigación.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho.- cambió totalmente de posición, soltando la angosta cintura de su, ahora novia, para ayudarla a sentarse y él hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué es, profesor?- preguntó curiosa mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás de las orejas. TK sonrió.

-Estuve leyendo.- comenzó.- Sobre tu... situación.

-Ajá.

-Y existe una operación...- Kari rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, evidentemente burlándose.- Déjame contare.- pidió.

-Lo siento, TK.- siguió riendo.- Es que ya me sé ese cuento: Existe una operación con la que de verdad podrás recuperar la vista y...

-Es un trasplante de córneas.- la interrumpió seriamente. Kari guardó silencio.- Escúchame, bonita...- suspiró.- Sé que es duro para ti y te has resignado a vivir así pero deseo ayudarte.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó interesada. TK sonrió victorioso.

-Programar tu operación cuanto antes.

Kari se mordió el labio tan fuerte que casi se saca sangre. Dudaba sobre esa decisión.

-Pero... tendrán que ponerme en una lista de espera interminable y sinceramente creo que hay otras personas que necesitan más ese trasplante.

-No, no, no.- la tomó de las manos.- Ya me he informado y con el seguro que tengo por parte de la escuela no tardarán más de un mes en prepararlo todo.

Era una excelente oportunidad. Una oferta que no le habían hecho antes. ¿Que si la idea la tentaba? ¡Claro! Lo que más deseaba era poder ver al hombre que tenía en frente, aquél de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada y por quien se jugaba su estancia en la escuela ya que era una relación que estaba determinadamente prohibida por el reglamento.

-¿Qué dices?- la voz de TK la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

-Pues...

-Vamos, Kari. No tienes nada que perder. De todos modos, si no llegase a funcionar...

-Quedaré igual.- farfulló melancólica. Él suspiró.

-Pero no hay que pensar de esa forma, yo sé y confío en que todo será un éxito. Y estaré ahí para ti, pase lo que pase.

Aquella última frase la reconfortó bastante. Era justamente lo que anhelaba escuchar. A pesar de que TK le había demostrado cuánto la quería y que no pensaba dejarla por su discapacidad, Kari dudaba en algunos momentos o simplemente había días en los que se levantaba temerosa de que él se hubiera ido.

-¿Qué dices, mi preciosa?

-Está bien.- sonrió.- Pero sólo con una condición.- señaló con el dedo índice.

-Dígame usted.- lentamente se fue acercando a ella.

-Que me dejes pagarte con mi trabajo.- TK soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en el amplio laboratorio.- ¡Hablo en serio!

-Perdón, pero sabes bien que no haré eso.

-Entonces no me opero.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Kari...- la tomó de una mano y comenzó a acariciarla.- Vas a operarte y eso corre por mi cuenta, ¿vale?

-Pero...

-No hay peros que valgan la pena.- dijo.- Hoy mismo programo la cita.

Y dicho esto, no quiso resistir más la tentación y se agarró a repartirle besos por todo el rostro, labios, cuello... disfrutando así del dulce aroma que Kari emanaba.

-¿Alguna vez viste fuegos artificiales una noche en la playa?- preguntó TK.

-No.

-Te prometo que después de la operación te llevaré a verlos.- ella sonrió tristemente.

-Mejor será que no me haga muchas ilusiones, ya me ha pasado antes.

-¡Hey!- la reprendió TK, apartándola un poco ya que estaba recargada en su pecho.- Se positiva. Habla con optimismo y declara que la operación será un éxito y vas a ver nuevamente.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que lo creo, bonita. Yo creo que todo es posible con tan sólo creer.

* * *

**Review ^^**


	8. Waste of space

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó TK al entrar a la habitación en donde Kari esperaba instrucciones para ser llevada al quirófano.

-Nerviosa.- sonrió.

-Tranquila, preciosa. Todo saldrá bien.- asegurándose de que no había alguien, se acercó a besarla.

-Gracias.- suspiró.

-¡Kari!- Eli entró de golpe provocando que se estremecieran de susto.

-Eli, ¿cómo entraste aquí?- la adolescente se acercó a abrazarla.

-Digamos que mi tío tiene contactos.- le guiñó un ojo a TK.- Te traje esto.- le dio un oso de peluche con un moño rojo al cuello, Kari lo sostuvo y fue acariciándolo hasta hallar la forma.

-Gracias, pequeña. Sé que es precioso.

-No más que tú.- dijo TK sonriendo.

De pronto, un joven médico entró. Llevaba una bata blanca y guantes de hule.

-¿Está lista, señorita Yagami?- preguntó, tanto Eli como TK se apartaron para que se acercara a revisarla.

-Sí.- aseguró.

-Perfecto. Venga conmigo, la llevaré al quirófano donde todo está preparado.

Kari suspiró. El médico la ayudó a sentarse en una silla de ruedas y, tras despedirse de su compañía, fue arrastrada por un largo pasillo blanco hacia lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Pensando que era algo inútil.

* * *

-¿Por qué no sale?- se quejó TK por enésima vez. Eli bufó dejando a un lado la revista que por quinta ocasión había hojeado.

-¿Quieres sentarte de una buena vez? Me pones los pelos de punta.

-No puedo, Eli. Necesito saber cómo está, qué está pasando.

-Pues tendrás que esperar.

-¿Ha habido alguna novedad?- preguntó Susumo, madre de Kari, apareciendo de pronto.

-Aún no, señora.- TK intentó tranquilizarse. La mujer suspiró.- Me parece que aún se tardarán un buen rato.

-Sí...- Susumo se quedó perdida mirando al aire.- Profesor...

-Sí.- el rubio dirigió su atención a ella, quien se había sentado a un lado de la jovencita.

-Quiero agradecerle esto. De verdad, no sé si Kari lo ha hecho, pero significa mucho para mí.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Yo lo hago de todo corazón. Su hija se lo merece, es una mujer extraordinaria y pase lo que pase, la apoyaré en lo que sea mientras esté en mis manos hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias...

Susumo volteó hacia un corredor en donde se abrieron las dos grandes puertas de vaivén y el médico que dirigía la operación de su hija salió a su encuentro.

-¿Ha terminado la operación?- preguntó Eli, sin ponerse de pie.

-Así es.- sonrió el médico.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Debo decirle, señora Yagami y señor Takaishi, que la operación de Kari ha sido todo un éxito.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó la mujer.

-El cuerpo de Kari aceptó bien las córneas y es cuestión de tiempo para chequear que todo halla quedado perfectamente.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Takeru, ansioso.

-Apenas está siendo trasladada a su cuarto. Quizás dentro de una o dos horas, cuando el efecto de la anestesia empiece a pasar, será conveniente que vaya.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, doctor!- dijo Susumo haciendo sonrojar al médico.

-De nada, señora. Ahora si me disculpan, debo revisar algunos pendientes.

-Claro, pase.- dijo TK.

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron.

* * *

Kari no despertó hasta el día siguiente. TK tuvo que regresar a su casa pasadas las 12:00pm y sólo porque Eli estaba dormida sobre un sillón de la sala de espera y Susumo casi le ordenaba que se fuera.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas y empezaba a aclarar el día, Takeru ya estaba de nueva cuenta en el hospital. Halló a Susumo en el mismo lugar de anoche, recostada sobre un sofá.

-Señora Yagami.- le movió un brazo.

-Mmm...- la mujer apenas y abrió los ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Van a ser las 8:00am.- respondió TK.- Vaya a su casa a darse un baño y desayunar algo. Yo me quedaré aquí.

-¿Y Kari?- preguntó, tallándose los ojos.

-Sigue durmiendo. El médico aún no llega.

-Oh profesor, me da mucha pena con usted, no...

-No es molestia para mí.- sonrió dulcemente.- Anda, vaya y regrese más tarde. La mantendré al tanto si algo sucede.

Susumo asintió. Se puso de pie, estirando así los brazos y se fue. No pasando ni quince minutos de esto, el médico se acercó a TK.

-Buenos días, señor Takaishi.

-Buen día, doctor.

-Me ha informado una enfermera que Kari acaba de despertar, acompáñeme, iré a revisarla.

-Sí.- sonrió emocionado.-_Ya verás, bonita, como esto no fue un error..._

* * *

__**Awwwww ya tengo varios capis hechos! Ya no me mortificaré por ésta historia hasta el sábado jajaja... subiré otro apenas pueda pero dejen review si no no, ehh! :p**


	9. The future holds

_**If you only knew what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

* * *

-¿Cuándo podrán quitarme las vendas, doctor?- preguntó Kari, sonando desesperada.

-En un par de días.

-¿Y cuándo podré regresar a casa?

-Después de quitarte las vendas y ver los resultados.

La castaña suspiró. Habían pasado tres días desde que fue operada y seguía pegada a la cama de hospital.

-Por favor, señor Takaishi, asegúrese de que Kari se coma todo.- dijo el médico, mirando de reojo el plato lleno de comida que hacía veinte minutos le había llevado.

-Es que sabe horroroso.- se quejó ella.

-Pero te hace bien. Cómetelo.- ordenó.- Volveré en una hora.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

-Ya escuchaste, bonita. Tienes que comer.

-¡No!

Kari se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda recargada en una almohada. Hacía menos de dos horas su madre había ido a ayudarla a bañarse y apenas llegó TK, se retiró a trabajar.

-A ver, aquí va el avión...- y como si fuese una niña pequeña, Takeru le dio de comer.

-No se supone que deberías estar dando clases.

-Pedí el día.

Siguió dándole de comer en silencio.

-Voy a renunciar.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no daré clases, Kari.- le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca y retiró el plato de sopa, ahora vacío, dejándolo en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... porque no quiero que vivamos ésta relación en secreto. Te quiero, Kari y anhelo gritarlo al mundo entero.

-¡Pero tú amas dar clases!- obvió ella.- No puedes hacer eso sólo por mí.

-No lo hago sólo por ti. Lo hago por los dos. Porque tú y yo merecemos salir a pasear, a cenar, al cine, hacer cosas como una pareja normal sin sentir miedo a ser descubiertos.

Kari suspiró.

-No lo hagas, TK. Por favor no renuncies.

-Ya lo he decidido.

-Si es así, debo decirte algo que quizás te haga cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó, acercándose más a ella.

-Cuando me quiten el vendaje, si llegara a ser el caso de que siga sin poder ver, quiero que terminemos la relación.

-¿Estás jugando?- preguntó casi afirmando.

-No, hablo en serio. Deseo que no desperdicies tu tiempo al lado de una pobre ciega que...

-¡Kari basta! ¿Sigues torturándote de ésta manera?

-¡Es que es la verdad!

-No, no lo es.- exclamó muy alterado.- Hay esperanza, mi vida. Es exactamente la misma probabilidad de que recuperes la vista a que no lo hagas. Pero me harta que te enfocas en lo negativo siempre y...

-¡Ya, TK! ¡Déjame sola!- la chica se abrazó las rodillas y hundió su rostro sobre las piernas haciendo un berrinche. Él suspiró.

-No, cariño. No te dejaré sola, te lo dije antes y lo repito ahora. Y sean cuales sean los resultados, voy a estar contigo, porque te quiero por quien tú eres, no por lo que puedas o no hacer.- ella sollozó.

Takeru se aceró a abrazarla recostándose a su lado, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Eres demasiado bueno.

-O demasiado tonto.- rió él.- Te quiero mucho, mi preciosa.- se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

* * *

**Aww romantic mood (L) jajaja... espero que les guste! :D gracias por todo, chicos... esto va para uds! ;D**

**Feliz fin de semana!**


	10. The doors are closed

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**_

* * *

-¿Estás lista, Kari?- preguntó el médico.

-Sí.

Estaban a punto de quitarle el vendaje y ver si la operación había cumplido su objetivo.

-Tengo que advertir que cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda ver por el momento. Se le llama ceguera temporal.- comentó el médico.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó TK, se encontraba parado junto a la cama, a un lado de Kari.

-Oh no, para nada.- se apresuró a responder.- Eso significa que ella ira recuperando el sentido de la vista poco a poco, si tarda más de dos semanas...

Silencio.

-¿Qué pasa, doctor? ¿Qué pasaría si no veo dentro de dos semanas?- preguntó Kari sintiendo miedo. El médico se aclaró la garganta.

-En dado caso que así fuera se puede decir que la operación falló.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro, TK le apretó fuerte la mano derecha en un gesto que demostraba animo.

-Bien, aquí vamos.

El doctor se acercó a Kari, comenzó quitándole un pasador que sujetaba la venda y enseguida fue desenrrollándola lentamente.

TK dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a respirar hondamente, estaba desesperado y los nervios lo carcomían.

-Ahora ve abriendo los ojos poco a poco.- indicó el médico. Kari obedeció.- ¿Puedes ver algo?

La chica enfocó bien la vista hacia el frente pero lo único que cruzaba por sus ojos era oscuridad.

-¿Kari?- TK se acercó a ella.

-No, no puedo ver.- comentó tristemente. El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza jalando su cabello hacia atrás. El médico la revisó.

-Bueno, dado tu caso como te comente antes, es totalmente normal. Esperaré un par de días más antes de darte de alta para ver si hay algún cambio.

Kari asintió. El doctor salio de la habitación.

-Todo saldrá bien, preciosa. Tu confía.- dijo TK. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Claro.- comentó sarcásticamente.- Lo peor que puede pasar es que no vuelva a ver y, ¿adivina que? ¡Ya lo hago!

-Kari...

-Acéptalo TK, si quede ciega fue por algo y si sigo así es porque así me toca vivir. El destino ya lo escribió así para mí.

-¿Eso piensas?- preguntó el rubio.

-Ajá.

-Que pena por ti, preciosa.

-¿Pena...?

-Y lo peor es que me duele.- rió.

-No te pedí que te encargaras de mí...

-¿Sabes algo, Kari? No estoy de humor para hablar. Sólo te pido que reflexiones en los resultados que estás recibiendo con tu actitud ante la vida.

-TK...

-Te veo mañana.

El rubio salió de la habitación bastante molesto. Él especialmente sabía que nuestros pensamientos generan acciones que pueden perjudicar o beneficiar nuestra vida. Pero su pequeña novia no parecía entenderlo, hasta ahora.

-Profesor...- la señora Susumo lo detuvo al salir del cuarto.- Lamento llegar tarde... ¿cómo está mi hija?

-Ella...- TK volteó hacia la habitación recordando cómo la dejó.- Está bien.- dijo al fin.

-Ah...- la señora esperó algo más de información pero el joven por su lado se quedó mudo.- ¿Sucedió algo...?

-Kari no recuperó la vista.- apenas lo escuchó, Susumo se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un gemido.- El doctor dice que es normal, lo llama ceguera temporal.

-¿Eso significa que...?- el rubio asintió.

-Aún existe la esperanza de que Kari pueda ver pero...

-¿Pero?- la mujer lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad al verlo perdido en el espacio.

-Lo siento.- se sacudió la cabeza.- Le decía que Kari está muy aferrada a creer que no volverá a ver.

-Oh...- de inmediato el semblante de ella cambió de una profunda curiosidad a una deprimente tristeza.

-Usted sabe que si Kari sigue aferrándose a eso pasará ¿verdad?- preguntó TK. Susumo asintió.

-También sé, profesor, que cuando el destino dicta que una cosa sea hecha, no importa lo que hagamos o digamos, así será.

El rubio sonrió.

-Y así lo espero... así lo espero.- suspiró.

* * *

**"Todo lo que somos es el resultado de lo que hemos pensado; está fundado en nuestros pensamientos y está hecho de nuestros pensamientos." Buda.**

**¿Habrá algún otro loco que diga: Paola yo también creo eso? Jajaja yo respeto la opinión de cada quien... en éste capi enfoqué mucho que nuestro SER se define por nuestro PENSAR... ejemplo, piensas que eres feo, te vas a ver feo y los demás te verán así (un ejemplo muy absurdo en realidad). Piensas que estás enfermo de gripa... no esperes ni 24 horas para que te dé gripa xD yo genero con mis pensamientos, mis circunstancias... al menos así vivo creyendo esa filosofía, pero como dije, respeto si alguien no lo hace :)**


	11. Lightning bolt

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**_

_**And when it's time, you'll know**_

* * *

-¿Renunciar? ¿Está usted seguro, profesor Takaishi?- preguntó el director Miyako.

-Así es.- el rubio permaneció inmóvil, sentado frente al viejo canoso esperando que firmara su carta.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No se le ha tratado bien aquí?

-Bastante bien, diría yo.

-¿Entonces?- TK suspiró, no quería decirle la verdad al director pero en mente no se le ocurría alguna excusa creíble.

-Es sólo que, enseñar no es lo mío.

-¿Bromea? Es el mejor profesor de Polímeros que la Universidad tiene.

-Pero... no es algo que disfrute haciendo.- el director lo miró con algo de confusión. TK intentó sonar lo más convincente que pudo.

-¿Está usted seguro, profesor?

-Totalmente.- afirmó.

-Bien.- el viejo soltó un largo suspiro. Tomó un bolígrafo negro del escritorio y firmó la solicitud.- Le haré una carta de recomendación. Es una pena que no se quede.

-Muchas gracias, directo Miyako. Y lamento mucho causarle ésta molestia.- sonrió para sus adentros.

-Oh no. De ninguna manera. Es sólo que una mente como la suya no debe ser desaprovechada.- el vejo le entregó el papel firmado.

-Gracias.

-Sabe que las puertas de la Universidad están abiertas para usted en el momento que desee regresar, ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió.- Venga a visitarnos pronto, profesor. Y suerte.

-Gracias director.

TK salió emocionado de la oficina. Pasó a la suya a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y fue directo a su auto, en donde Eli lo esperaba.

-Ya era hora.- reclamó la joven.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estas cosas no son sencillas, Eli.- dijo TK, poniendo en marcha el carro.

-Como sea. Tengo hambre.

-¿Qué se te antoja para comer?

-¡Comida china!- exclamó la chiquilla emocionada. El rubio rió.

-Bien, comida china será.- Eli aplaudió de emoción.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Oye tío...

-¿Si?

-Hace mucho que no vas con Kari, ¿están enojados?- TK se puso serio.

-Eh, no, no.

-Es que antes te la pasabas todo el día con ella.

-Kari, necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas.- afirmó muy seguro.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- el rubio volteó a ver a su sobrina quien parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.- ¡Anda vamos! Y le llevamos comida también.

-En todo caso comemos con ella.

-¡Sí!- la joven abrazó a TK alegremente.

El rubio condujo hacia un restaurante en donde compraron sushi y pollo a la plancha con soya para llevar. Luego se dirigió a casa de su novia.

Habían pasados cuatro días desde que la vio por última vez en el hospital. Sabía que la habían dado de alta y que su condición no había mejorado, cosa que lo molestaba. Sólo estaba al pendiente de ella a través de Susumo.

-¡Kari, tienes visita!- le llamó su madre al recibir a TK y Eli.- Por favor, pase.- entraron a la sala.

-Trajimos comida...- dijo Eli.

-Y huele deliciosa.- la interrumpió Kari, apareciendo por el pasillo, llevaba de vuelta su bastón.

-¡Kari!- la chiquilla corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Hola, pequeña!

-Oh, me temo que no tengo nada para beber.- se quejó Susumo.- Iré por algo rápido a la tienda.

-La acompaño.- dijo Eli, guiñándole un ojo a TK.

Kari permaneció donde estaba hasta sentirlo acercarse.

-¿Cómo estás, bonita?- preguntó él acariciando su mejilla.

-Bien.- sonrió ella al sentir el tacto.- Te he extrañado mucho.

TK sonrió. Lleno de deseo se acercó a besarla, primero tiernamente y luego con un poco más de pasión.

-También extrañaba eso.- sonrió ella cuando se apartaron un poco.

-Ya firmaron mi carta de renuncia.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó interesada.

-Sí. Ahora sí, mi preciosa, no tenemos por qué escondernos más.- ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa, él la abrazó y comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Oh... pero... no tenías que hacerlo...

-Ya te lo había dicho. Es por los dos.

-Gracias, mi amor.- TK volvió a besarla en el momento que la puerta se abrió. Se separó de ella de un golpe.

-No te preocupes, Kari. Aún hay esperanza.- dijo, despistando la situación.

-Lo sé, profesor. Yo confío en que volveré a ver.

-Traje té helado.- señaló Susumo.- Pase a la mesa.- le indicó a TK quien tomó a Kari de la mano. Apenas hubo dado dos pasos la chica se mareó.

-¿Kari?- ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de su ex profesor.

-¡Kari!- Susumo gritó alarmada.

-Está bien, está bien... traiga algo de alcohol.- pidió TK.

La mujer obedeció y a paso veloz le llevó un algodón mojado con alcohol.

-Kari, despierta...- el rubio la recostó en un sillón, levantando sus pies y pasando el algodón por su nariz pero la chica no reaccionaba.

-¡Por Dios! Mi Kari, ¿qué le pasa?

-TK...- Eli habló.- Creo que debemos llevarla al hospital.

-Mmm... en ese momento Kari empezó a reaccionar.

-Preciosa, ¿estás bien?- Susumo miró con curiosidad a TK, ¿preciosa, la había llamado? La chica asintió.

-Mi... cabeza, me... me duele.- apenas y pudo hablar, volvió a desmayarse.

-Vamos al hospital.- indicó TK.

* * *

**Y qué decir xD creo que en dos ó tres capis más se nos termina ésta historia... así como la canción xD jajaja... ¿qué me dicen? ¿Les ha gustado hasta ahora?**


	12. Ignite the light

**_You just gotta ignite the light_**

**_And let it shine_**

**_Just own the night_**

**_Like the Fourth of July_**

* * *

-¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor?- preguntó Susumo, consternada luego de 20 minutos de tormento sin saber de Kari.

-Está bien.- respondió tranquilamente.- Le están chequeando la presión en este momento.

-¿Podemos verla?- inquirió TK.

-Claro.- contestó sonriente.

Susumo y Eli se miraron y sin decir más, caminaron hacia el cuarto en donde habían dejado a Kari.

Y lo que se encontraron en seguida los dejó boquiabiertos: la chica se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, una mujer canosa le chequeaba los ojos.

-¿Kari?

La chica volteó el rostro hacia la puerta. Una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó emocionada. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrazar a Susumo.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Puedo ver, mami! ¡Puedo ver!- lloraba de felicidad.

-Oh, Dios...- TK se llevó las manos para apartarse el cabello del rostro sin poder creerlo.

-Profesor...- Kari se apartó de su madre y lo miró. No podía contener las lágrimas. Se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro... ese perfecto rostro que era aún más hermoso de lo que se había imaginado.

TK la abrazó fuertemente y se quedaron así, siendo los expectantes de Eli y Susumo.

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?- preguntó la chiquilla, sintiéndose un poquitín celosa de su tío.

-¡Claro que sí! Ven acá...- Eli se acercó a abrazarla.

-Pero, ¿cómo sucedió esto?- preguntó TK.

-Bueno, como les había comentado era cuestión de tiempo para saber si la operación traería los resultados deseados...- comenzó a explicar el doctor, entrando de pronto al cuarto.- Y he aquí la respuesta.- sonrió.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó Susumo.

-¿Puedo irme a casa, doctor?- preguntó Kari.

-Sólo te chequearé una última vez.

La chica asintió. Eli, Susumo y TK salieron de la habitación.

Kari estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Para ella eso era un verdadero milagro; se había resignado ante la idea de que jamás podría llevar una vida "normal" como otras jóvenes.

Mientras el doctor la revisaba recordó todas las palabras de TK, todos aquellos momentos de frustración que lo hizo pasar por su terquedad. Y él estaba en lo cierto, la actitud era quizás más importante que el dictamen médico. Todo se basaba en que se enfocara en lo positivo, que pudiera visualizarse a como quería llegar y creer fervientemente que así sería.

-Listo.- exclamó el doctor.- Te pondré una cita para dentro de una semana. Algo seguro es que puedes tener frecuentes mareos, quizás se nuble la vista o fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero es totalmente normal.- sonrió el hombre, Kari asintió.- Al menos por esta semana no te expongas mucho al sol ni permanezcas en lugares muy iluminados, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.- repitió ella gustosamente.

El doctor la miró tiernamente.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti. Valora esta oportunidad, Kari.

-Se lo aseguro que así será.

Tras despedirse, salieron todos del hospital. Hikari iba emocionada contemplando el atardecer, las nubes, los carros, las personas...

Pero especialmente a TK. Cada rasgo de él, el color de su cabello, la textura de su piel, sus manos... era perfectamente atractivo, perfectamente guapo.

-Explíqueme algo, profesor Takaishi.- dijo Susumo de pronto.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué llamó a mi hija "preciosa"?- el rubio tragó saliva, miró por el retrovisor a Kari y suspiró. Era hora de decir la verdad.

* * *

**Capítulo corto, el que sigue estará más largo, lo prometo ^^**

**Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, no me había dado la oportunidad de terminar éste capítulo, me fue difícil imaginarme lo que pasaría, no sabía si avanzar un montón, hacer dos o tres capis más... pero ya lo decidí, éste es el penúltimo capítulo, sí que disfrútenlo y permítanme disfrutar de sus deleitantes reviews que luego cuando acabo una historia y me llegan ocasionalmente los extraño :')**


	13. Even brighter than the moon

**_Boom, boom, boom_**

**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

* * *

-¡Qué vida la mía!- exclamó Kari, sonriendo como boba mientras miraba las gaviotas ir y venir por alimento que unos pequeños les arrojaban a la orilla del mar. TK rió.- Creí que jamás podría ver algo así.- dijo, contemplando el bello atardecer que la madre naturaleza les regalaba.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

Kari volteó el rostro para verlo de frente. Suspiró ante la brillante mirada de su novio.

-Tú eres mi esperanza, TK.- murmuró, acercando su rostro. El rubio sonrió y rozó sus labios en un tierno beso, después se acomodó para que Kari pudiera recostarse sobre su pecho.

Pasaron así un buen rato, hasta que el cielo se tornó un poco más oscuro y estrellado. No hablaron, sólo se limitaban a escuchar sus respiraciones, a sentir su ritmo cardiaco y maravillarse con el majestuoso paisaje que se les brindaba aquella cálida tarde de verano.

Habían pasados meses desde la operación y por obra divina Kari no había sufrido recaídas o malestares. Le comunicaron a Susumo de su relación y, para buena fortuna de ellos, la mujer lo tomó de la manera más natural y alegre que pueda existir.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, TK eligió cumplir su palabra y llevar a su linda novia a la playa. Al principio, obviamente, Susumo se opuso, ya que irían solos, pero terminó cediendo ante la promesa del chico de que a su hija no le sucedería nada malo y ante los múltiples discursos que Kari presentó en donde exigía se respetara su mayoría de edad y la libertad de elegir que ello representaba.

-Preciosa…- TK se movió un poco para que Kari pudiera levantarse.- Es hora de regresar al hotel.

-¿Tan pronto?- se quejó como chiquilla.- No quiero, yo deseo estar aquí contigo…

-Pero debemos ir a cenar y para ello aún hay que bañarnos…

-Podemos hacerlo juntos.- lo interrumpió ella, pegándose a él para besarlo. TK reaccionó de inmediato y correspondió el gesto.

-Sabes que nada me encantaría más que eso.- sonrió.- Pero también sabes que si lo hacemos…

-Nunca saldremos de la regadera.- terminó ella la frase.

-Exacto. Así que, vamos.

Tras quejarse una última vez, Kari se dispuso a seguir a su novio hacia el hotel.

Al pasar por el lobby notó que más de un par de ojos femeninos se posaron descaradamente en él, acto que aprovechó para apretar con más ganas la mano de TK o abrazarlo cuando subían al ascensor.

Sabía que, no importando cuántas miradas fueran, TK la había elegido a ella y difícilmente podrían separarse.

Y es que existía algo entre ellos, era un lazo muy fuerte, una atracción poderosa a la que no podían resistir. Tanto él como Kari terminaban cediendo para estar juntos.

Si antes de la operación TK le había enseñado a ver el mundo de manera positiva, optimista y alegre, ahora que literalmente compartían el sentido de la visión, le era más sencillo hacerlo. A él le encantaba andar paseando, caminando, observando gente, mostrándole a su novia la divinidad majestuosa y la belleza que cosas tan simples, como una noche de lluvia o un centenar de mariposas monarcas representaban.

-Me bañaré yo primero.- dijo ella cuando estuvieron en el cuarto.

Agarró una toalla, ropa interior y se encerró, segundos después se escuchó el agua de la regadera caer. TK se apresuró y en silencio salió de ahí y fue hacia el lobby, en donde un encargado del hotel lo abordó.

-Señor Takaishi.- comentó el joven hombre de cabello rojizo.- Ha quedado todo listo.

-¿Seguro? ¿La mesa, comida, fuegos artificiales…?

-Todo.- afirmó.- Sólo esperaré a que me dé la orden para encenderlos.

-Excelente.- sonrió TK.- Quédate por aquí, así verás cuando salga del hotel y me sigues. Pero sé muy discreto que no quiero que Kari vaya a sospechar.

-Descuide, será como usted diga.

Tras discutir un par de asuntos más, el rubio volvió a la habitación. Para fortuna suya, Kari cerró la regadera cuando él iba entrando, así que no se enteró de la breve ausencia.

El rubio sacó algunas cosas de su maleta, cogió su toalla y esperó, no más de diez segundos, a que su bellísima novia saliera.

-Listo.- sonrió ella, iba envuelta en la toalla y el cabello le escurría en la espalda.

-No tardaré mucho, preciosa.- dijo él, dándole un tierno beso antes de meterse a bañar.

Como toda buena chica enamorada, Kari tuvo que lidiar con el problema de la ropa:

-_¿Qué me pongo?_- pensó, maldiciendo el momento en que eso le sucedía. Abrió su maleta, algo revuelta.- TK.- gritó.

-¿Sí?- le respondió él.

-¿Cenaremos en el hotel? ¿O iremos a algún otro lado?

Silencio.

-¿TK?- estuvo a punto de entrar al baño.

-Fuera del hotel.- escuchó que dijo.

Bien, no era mucha información pero al menos sabía que debía ir un poco más formal. Le pareció buena idea ponerse un fresco vestido de manta blanca. Éste era de tirantes delgados, ajustado en todo su abdomen y con algo de vuelo en la parte de abajo, llegando hasta sus rodillas de largo. A juego se calzó con unas sandalias blancas. Desenredó su cabello y lo peinó haciéndose una trenza en la parte frontal y ajustándola con un bello broche de mariposa, dejando el resto suelto.

-¡Wow!- TK se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Kari sonrió.

-Anda vístete.

-Creo que… quedarnos aquí no sería mala idea.- murmuró él en tono seductor acercándose a besarla con pasión.

-TK… no…- ella lo apartó de inmediato y rió nerviosamente.- Dijiste que iremos a cenar y eso haremos, además tengo hambre.

Esta vez fue él quien se quejó y tras debatirlo sin éxito, se vistió con un pantalón de manta blanca y una camisa de la misma tela.

-Curioso.- dijo ella, antes de que abandonaran la habitación.

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Que ambos vamos de blanco.- TK sonrió.

-Nada es casualidad.

Sin decir más, bajaron animadamente platicando sobre cómo había sido hasta ahora el viaje y las mil y un cosas de las que Kari fue capaz de percibir y observar y que para su novio ni por los ojos se les hubiera ocurrido prestar atención.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó ella.

-Es una sorpresa.- farfulló él.- Y para ello necesito hacer algo.

-¿Eh?

Se detuvieron a pocos pasos de la entrada del hotel. TK sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo e intentó vendarle los ojos a Kari.

-¿Qué haces?

-Amor, es parte de la sorpresa.

-Pero no quiero.

-Shh. Tú confía en mí, preciosa.

Tras hacer un puchero de niña enojada, Kari se dejó poner el pañuelo. TK la fue dirigiendo, recordando tiempos pasados, hacia el lugar que ya había pedido le prepararan a espaldas del hotel, en la playa.

Allí había una gran mesa redonda, adornada con un mantel rosa pastel, dos velas al centro, una vajilla de porcelana y dos copas junto a una botella de vino.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó ella desesperada.

-Aún no.

-¿Ya?

Obviamente Kari lo hacía para hacerlo enojar. Pero esto a su novio le parecía gracioso. Se limitó a reír. La ayudó a acomodarse frente a la mesa y le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos.

-¿Qué es…?- se quedó boquiabierta al ver aquello. De pronto se sintió metida en una de las tantas fantasías que había tenido, con las que había soñado y creía jamás sucederían en la vida real.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él sonriente.

-TK, ¡esto es precioso!- se acercó a tocar la vajilla, temiendo despertar y darse cuenta que todo podía ser un sueño.

El rubio abrió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en cada copa.

-Esta noche…- comenzó a decir.- Quiero que celebremos. Que celebremos el hecho de estar juntos, la oportunidad que la vida te dio de volver a ver y el amor.

-¿El amor?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Así es, mi Kari. El amor, la fe y la esperanza que nos han traído hasta acá.- le dio una copa y ambos brindaron y bebieron al mismo tiempo.

-Señores.- se escuchó la voz de un mesero que se acercó.- Si me lo permiten, empezaré a servirles la cena y ésta noche, estoy a su entera disposición.

-Gracias.- dijo TK. Movió una silla hacia afuera y le indicó a Kari que se acomodara.

Cenaron tranquilamente, platicando de cosas irrelevantes para muchos, pero interesantes para ellos, como la ciencia, la química y sus futuros académicos. Aquello iba mejorando bastante, desde el hecho de que la comida estaba exquisita hasta que el clima favoreció mucho en sus condiciones.

Para cuando iban en el postre, TK se puso de pie.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- hizo una reverencia, extendiendo su mano derecha.

-Pero no hay música…- comentó ella divertidamente cuando en eso aparecieron tres hombres tocando el violín. Kari abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por aquél momento. Volteó hacia TK, quien permanecía en la misma pose y le dio la mano.

Bailaron lentamente bajo la luz de la luna. Dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, emanando calor al pegar sus cuerpos.

Kari se recargó sobre el pecho de TK mientras danzaban en una romántica balada y de pronto el sonido como de un trueno la hizo estremecer.

-¿Qué fue…?- ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando vio al cielo, eran fuegos artificiales.- ¡TK!- chilló emocionada.- ¿Tú hiciste…?- él sonrió sin responder. Kari se apartó un poco para contemplarlos con entusiasmo, de verdad que ella no creyó cuando él le dijo que haría que eso sucediera.- _Mujer de poca fe_.- pensó de sí misma.

De pronto sintió los cálidos brazos de TK entrelazarse con su cintura y él recargó su rostro sobre un hombro de ella.

-Es precioso.- murmuró Kari.

TK le besó una mejilla y permanecieron así, contemplando los múltiples colores que destellaban el despejado cielo de aquella noche de verano.

Kari inhaló fuertemente ante una imagen que cruzó por el cielo, ¿había sido su imaginación o…?

-TK, ¿eso fue…?

Y nuevamente aquella escena ocurrió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mirarlo.

-Así es, preciosa. ¿Qué dices?- susurró él cerca de su oído.

-Digo que sí.- dijo ella volteándose para verlo de frente. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, dejando que el brillo de aquella escena los iluminara.

Aquella escena que se seguía repitiendo en el cielo. Un hermoso conjunto de fuegos artificiales que formaban la frase: "¿Te casarías conmigo?".

* * *

**Y llegamos al final! :') awww... ya casi puedo leer lo que algunos me escribirán: "Paola, en serio? Eso no pasa en la vida real! D:" y quizás, quizás tengan algo de razón, pero esto es fanfiction! Historias como ésta no suceden en la vida real, muy probablemente sólo en mi imaginación contaminada por tanta peli, libro y novela romántica xDD pero anyways, se vale soñar ¿no?**

**Espero de todo corazón haberlos complacido, para mí es un honor y un deleite escribir, EN SERIO LO ES, aunque siempre pongo "excusas" como que no tengo tiempo, no ando inspirada, en fin! Pero mientras lo hago, literalmente cierro los ojos y me imagino el momento y lo que me gustaría que pasara, me imagino el diálogo.. en fin! Jajaja...**

**Si fue de su agrado o no, háganmelo saber, estoy consciente que así como cada autor tiene su estilo al escribir, cada lector tiene sus gustos y, créanme, para quien está haciendo la obra le es difícil adaptar los gustos y comentarios de todos. NO ES JUSTIFICANTE.**

**Ya pues xD estoy redundando en asuntos de mínimo interés jajaja.. les anticipo por éste medio que una de las siguientes obras que estoy preparando no será exclusivamente DRAMA/ROMANCE... muajajajaja...**

**Gracias por todo, gracias por su tiempo, paciencia, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por hacer de ésta historia una de sus favoritas! :D**


End file.
